Kiss me, now
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Maura manages to convince Jane to go clubbing with her. At first, Jane really doesn't want to but as the night goes on she realizes it could be one of the best decisions she's ever made.


**I though I'd write something other than HSR as I seem to be having a serious case of writers block.**

"Come on, Jane. Please!" Maura pleaded, her voice breaking the silence in the morgue. Jane had been thinking for the past minute or so and Maura was being uncharacteristically impatient.

"Let me get this straight, you want us to go clubbing?" Jane asked.

"Exactly." replied Maura, flashing Jane her dimply smile.

"Why?" Jane exclaimed, trying to act as if the blondes smile hadn't made her knees go weak.

"We never go out together! Well, apart from the Robber. Plus, I think it would be fun." she answered. She could see Jane contemplating it and after a little while she got her answer.

"Fine." Jane said. "On one condition." she added quickly.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"You can't ditch me and go off with some guy." Jane said, really not wanting to be left in a club she didn't want to be in alone.

"I'll stay with you all night if that's what you want." Maura smiled, not realising that her words had left Jane fantasising about what that would be like.

"Good, I'll pick you up at nine." she said, barely managing to form words thanks to Maura.

"See you then." Maura replied as Jane left the morgue and made her way back up to the bullpen.

Seven hours later Jane pulled into Maura's drive and got out of the car. She barely looked any different than usual. She wore black jeans and a smarter blouse, but apart from that she look like she normally did. She walked up to Maura's front door and knocked on the front door. She could feel herself getting even more nervous as the seconds passed. Her pulse quickened as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. _'Oh my god, what have I done? What if I can't control myself? I swear if Maura wears one of those tight ass dresses there's no way I'm going to be able to stop myself. Pull yourself together woman, you got this.' _

"Hello Jane." Maura said, interruptingthe brunette's inner monologue.

"Hey Maur, you ready?" Jane said. _'Keep your eyes up, Jane.' _she added in her head.

"Yeah, lets go." she smiled, turning around and grabbing her clutch.

She closed the door and headed off towards Jane's car, leaving the detective staring at her retreating form. It gave her the perfect opportunity to take in what Maura was wearing. She looked spectacular, as per usual. Jane couldn't take her eyes off the doctors body. The way her black dress clung to her gorgeous curves had Jane in a trance.

"Jane? Are you coming?" Maura asked, looking at Jane over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she answered, clearing her throat and trying to fight the blush threatening to crawl onto her cheeks. _'I'm so fucked...' _she said to herself as she walked to the drivers seat.

"What were you thinking about?" Maura asked innocently.

"I was wondering which club you're dragging me to." she replied quickly, pleased that she'd managed to think quick enough as to not cause suspicion.

"Come on Jane, it'll be great." Maura said enthusiastically. "And I thought we could go to the new one that opened down the street from the Robber. You know the one, right?" she finished.

"Yeah, I know the one." Jane replied, sounding no where near as excited as Maura.

They made their way to the club, chatting like they usually did. Once they arrived they walked round to the front of the club, instantly seeing the long line of people waiting to get in.

"Maur, that's like an hours wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asked in the vain hope she'd get the answer she was looking for.

"Don't exaggerate Jane, that's only about a 40 minute wait. And yes, I want to do this." Maura replied, crushing Jane's hopes of returning home to a nice cold beer.

"Ok Maur." Jane said, starting to walk to the back of the queue.

"Rizzoli, is that you?"

Jane turned after hearing her name called from the front of the queue. She and Maura walked back up to see who it was.

"Hey Al, how you doing?" Jane asked, shaking the muscular man's hand. She was pulled into a tight hug, giving her no choice but reciprocate. "I see you're still a hugger." she laughed after she was released from the man's arms.

"Well, I'm not gunna give up the chance of a hug with a pretty little lady like you, am I?" he responded, flashing her his best smile. Jane laughed and turned to her best friend.

"Prince Charming here is Al, he helped me out on an undercover case way back." she explained to the blonde. She then turned to Al. "This is Maura, Chief Medical Examiner for Commonwealth of Massachusetts and my best friend." she said, smiling down at Maura whilst saying the last bit. The doctor blushed at how Jane introduced and with her full title and as her best friend.

"Hello." Maura smiled, holding out her hand. Al completely ignored the handshake, instead pulling her in for a hug. Jane stood next to them laughing.

"What did I say, Rizzoli. Pretty women always get hugs." he smiled.

"Yeah, we know Al." she laughed.

"You coming inside?" he asked, pointing into the club.

" We were hoping to, yeah." she answered.

"Well, I don't see a problem in you going straight in." he said, smiling at the two women.

"Thanks Al, I owe you one." she said.

"S'okay Rizzoli, have a good night." he smiled, waving them inside.

Once inside the club they found their way over to the bar.

"What do you want?" she said next to Maura's ear. The music was so loud that there was no way they'd be able to talk normally.

"A screaming orgasm." Maura replied, shocking Jane so much she almost fell off her stool.

"What?" Jane managed to say after composing herself a little.

"It's a cocktail, Jane." Maura giggled, obviously aware of the affect she'd had on the detective. "What did you think I wanted?" she added, gasping in fake shock.

"Very funny, Maur. I almost fell off my stool."Jane replied. '_Maybe this night isn't going to be as bad as I thought.'_ she thought to herself.

"I saw, it was very amusing." she laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Jane replied sarcastically, signalling to the bartender.

"One beer and one screaming orgasm." she said, cringing when the bartender winked at her.

"And two shots of tequila." Maura added quickly. He nodded his head and went to work on their drinks.

"You trying to get me drunk Dr. Isles?" she winked.

"How could you even think that Detective." she replied. They both laughed and continued chatting until the bartender bought there drinks. Jane paid and looked at Maura, who already had her tequila at the ready.

"Bottoms up." she grinned, sliding Jane's shot towards her. Jane sighed and picked it up.

"One, two, three." she said, watching Maura. She could feel the liquid running down her throat, leaving a fiery trail as it did. "Wow, it's been a long time since I drank that." she said, holding back a cough.

"Let's go find a table or something, it's kind of cramped here." Maura said, leaning into Jane.

"Sure, lead the way." Jane replied, following Maura as she lead them towards a table in the corner of the club. They put there drinks down and sat down, looking around the club as they did. Their eyes had already adjusted to the constant flash of the lights. The dance floor was covered drunk men that were only out there in the vain hope of getting laid. Jane felt sorry for most of them because all they were achieving to do was make complete idiots of themselves. The women weren't paying any attention to them.

"Come dance with me." Maura said, standing up.

"I don't really dance." Jane replied.

"Suit yourself." Maura said, a mischievous tone to her voice.

Jane watched as the doctor sauntered to the dance floor, her hips swaying as she went. _'Holy shit, that woman is going to kill me if she doesn't stop.' _Jane thought to herself as she watched Maura start to dance to the sound of the music. She continued to look around until her eyes landed back on Maura. _'Oh my god.' _Jane though as she watched Maura dance. It was possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. The blonde doctor ran her hands through her hair and down her body until she reached her waist. She looked up and saw Jane staring at her with lust filled eyes. She winked and giggled as Jane necked her beer. She then felt two hands slide to cup her hips. Turning her head, she saw a tall woman behind her. The stranger had piercing blue eyes and straight, black hair. The tall beauty started gyrating against her until suddenly she stopped. Maura turned around to see Jane stood next to her, slightly showing her badge and gun. The woman quickly left, leaving Jane to take her place. The brunette slid her hands into place and pulled the doctor close, resting her head on her shoulder so that she could talk to her.

"I thought you didn't dance." Maura purred, starting to grind into Jane.

"I guess you're an exception." she said murmured back, barely able to concentrate on anything other than Maura's ass grinding against her.

"Good." Maura said, her arousal evident in her voice.

Maura turned around and looped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her body close. They continued to dance until the music changed. Maura looked up at Jane an placed a soft kiss on her neck. The taller woman felt a tingle shoot up her spine at the feel of the blondes lips on her skin. The blonde just winked and turned to walk back to their seats.

"I'm gunna go get another beer, you want anything?" Jane said, trying to get away so that she could calm her libido.

"No thank you." Maura smiled.

Jane made her way through the crowded club until she was back at the bar. She ordered her beer, paid and then returned to the table. As she got closer, she could see a man standing in front of Maura talking to her. As soon as she reached the table the man turned to look at her. She grimaced as she realised it was Giovanni.

"Hey Rizzoli, you're looking hot." he said confidently.

"I wish I could say the same." she replied flatly.

"So are you two still together?" he asked, his intentions obvious.

"Very much so." Maura smiled, getting up and moving to sit on Jane's lap.

"Hot." he said, eyeing them both. "If you ever need a third..."

"No, that won't ever happen." Jane said, cutting the Italian man off.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying, if you ever needed me I'd be happy to help." he replied.

"Oh that's very kind of you." Jane replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you two are taken I better go find someone else. C'ya." he said, walking off to chat up some other poor girl.

"That guy never gives up." Jane laughed.

"No, he doesn't." Maura said, still sat on Jane's lap.

"He still staring at us even now." she said, looking past Maura to see Giovanni's eyes glued on them.

"There is a way we could get him to stop bothering us you know." Maura said.

"What is it?" Jane asked, looking at Maura.

"Kiss me, now." she said, looking the brunette directly in the eyes.

Jane didn't have to be told twice. She leant in and placed her lips on the doctor's, savouring the taste of her lips. She could taste the cocktail on Maura's lips which only made her want more. She felt the blonde's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for access. She quickly granted it and moaned when their tongues made contact. Maura's lips were so soft and she felt like she could go on forever but her lungs, however, thought differently. She pulled away for breath and Maura went straight to kissing and sucking on her exposed neck. Jane looked across the club and saw Giovanni chatting up some girl, obviously now aware he had no chance with either of them.

"Maur, mmm, you can stop now. He's, uhh, not looking any more." she moaned, her voice husky and full of arousal.

"I can't." Maura whispered, kissing the spot just below Jane's ear. She then kissed and sucked her way along the brunette's jaw until she reached her mouth. She captured Jane's lips in another hot kiss. Jane quickly stood up, taking the doctor with her. She turned them around and pushed Maura against the wall, sliding her hands around to grope her ass. She was rewarded with a throaty moan from Maura which only spurred her on more. She broke the kiss and went to work on the smaller woman's neck, kissing her way lower. She reached her collarbone and bit down softly, eliciting a groan from Maura. She pulled back a little to look at her handiwork and was pleased to see a small mark starting to form. She looked back up at Maura and flashed her the Rizzoli trademark smile. Maura grabbed her by her belt hooks and pulled her close again, kissing her passionately. She slowly slid her leg higher and higher until it was putting pressure on Jane's centre. Jane moaned and tried her hardest to refrain from grinding against her but it was getting significantly more difficult as Maura started to slowly move against her.

"We need to get out of here." she moaned grabbing Maura and pulling her through the crowd, barely even giving her the chance to grab her clutch off the table. They quickly navigated their way to the front of the club, waving to Al as they left. As soon as they reached Jane's car Maura had the brunette pinned against it. She pulled Jane into a passionate kiss which left both women panting and thirsty for more. Maura slid her hands down Jane's body and to the front of her jeans, sliding her hand dangerously close to where Jane wanted her the most. She brushed over her core quickly but instead reached into her pocket, grabbing the keys to the car. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that what'd she'd done had driven Jane crazy. She pulled away and flashed her a cheeky smile, opening the door and getting into the drivers seat. She figured she should probably drive as she'd only had one shot of tequila and a couple sips of her cocktail. She giggled when she saw Jane virtually sprint to the passenger door. She got in and Maura immediately started the engine, driving off towards the closest apartment, Jane's. It was Jane's turn to tease now. She placed her hand on Maura's thigh and slowly started to slide it up and inwards, getting closer and closer to Maura's core as the seconds passed. She inwardly giggled when she saw Maura tighten her grip on the wheel and bite her lip.

"This isn't distracting you, is it Maura?" Jane asked innocently. She was surprised when Maura quickly pulled over and turned towards her.

"Jane Rizzoli, you need to stop right now. Not because I don't like it, but because if you don't we won't reach your apartment, we'll just end up fucking in the back seat of your car. And I'm pretty sure we'd have a lot more fun if we had more space." Maura said, staring Jane directly in the eyes. She could see the pure lust in them as she spoke.

"Drive." was all Jane could manage, pulling her hand away and trying her best to keep it away. She never imagined that hearing Maura curse would turn her on so much. Maura restarted the car and drove off once again. They weren't far from Jane's, yet it felt like forever for both women. As soon as they arrived Maura gracefully moved onto Jane's lap, going straight to her neck. Jane moaned hoarsely, loving how Maura was alternating between biting and sucking just below her ear. She moved her head down to capture the doctor's lips in a passionate kiss. She then opened the car door, moved her hands to Maura's ass and lifted her up, and carried her all the way to her front door. She pushed Maura against it and started to nip at her neck, just like Maura had done to her before. She pulled back and opened the door, virtually pushing Maura inside. They somehow managed to stumble up the stairs and to Jane's apartment. Jane grabbed her key and started to attempt to unlock the door. It normally would be a simple task but with Maura's hands all over her body she was finding it a little harder than usual. When she finally managed it, she was pushed inside by Maura and pushed back against the door. She felt the blonde's lithe fingers start to work their way down her buttons, undoing them in record time. After making quick work of the buttons, Maura pulled it off Jane's shoulders and threw it across the room, leaving her top half in only a bra. She pulled Jane against her and kissed her hotly, feeling Jane's long fingers start to pull her zip down her back. As soon as Jane was done Maura shrugged the dress off, letting it pool at the bottom her feet. Jane couldn't help but stare. All that was left covering Maura was her matching black lace thong and bra. Maura just giggled and grabbed Jane's hand, pulling her towards the bedroom. Once inside, Maura pushed Jane onto the bed. She crawled on top of her and started to undo her pants, pulling them down and exposing her toned, soft legs. In the process she pulled both her and Jane's shoes of, throwing them into the corner. She crawled back onto Jane, kissing her passionately. Jane reached around Maura's back and made quick work of her bra clasp. Maura sat up and pulled her bra off, revealing what Jane had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember. She watched as Jane's eyes turned an even darker colour and was surprised when she grabbed her hips and rolled them over. Jane started kissing Maura's neck, slowly sliding her hand up from her waist and towards her breasts.

"Mmmm... beautiful." Jane mumbled as she began to massage the blonde's breast, pinching her erect nipple slightly as she did.

"Too many clothes." Maura somehow managed to say. She could barely remember her own name, never mind form whole sentences.

Jane sat and removed her bra, also showing off her toned yet feminine abs. Maura run her hands along them, feeling how Jane's body reacted to her touch. She pushed Jane back down and slowly started to kiss her way down her body. She stopped at Jane's breasts, taking one erect nipple into her mouth and massaging the other between her first finger and thumb. She groaned at the feeling of Maura's hot mouth surrounding her pert nipple. Maura kissed her way to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. She then kissed and licked her way down Jane's toned stomach, circling her naval with her tongue. She then looked up at Jane who seemed entranced by what she was doing. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of Jane's panties and pulled them down, leaving the brunette completely bare to her.

"You're beautiful." she said, looking up at Jane. She smiled softly when she saw a blush start to creep up Jane's neck.

She slid her hands around the outside of Jane's thighs and onto her stomach, opening Jane's legs as she did. She could now see how turned on Jane really was. Slowly, she leaned down and run her tongue from the bottom of Jane's core, to the very top of her clit. Jane moaned loudly and thread her hands into the mass of honey blonde locks between her legs, urging Maura not to stop. Maura was more than happy to continue, repeating the action again. She then started to tease Jane by slowly circling her clit before moving down to her entrance. She brought a hand to Jane's clit as she started to thrust her tongue inside of Jane. Jane continually moaned as Maura rubbed her clit and thrust inside her. She could feel herself getting close but she needed more.

"Please Maur... mmm." she moaned, barely able to think.

"What do you need, Jane?" Maura asked, wanting to hear Jane say the words.

"Please, fuck me. I need you, mmm, inside." she replied, moaning mid sentence.

Maura pulled back and replaced her tongue with two long fingers. Jane moaned as Maura started to thrust in and out of her, somehow managing to hit the right spot with every thrust.

"So close." Jane moaned as Maura increased the pace a little.

"Cum for me, Jane." Maura said, moving her head down to suck Jane's engorged bundle of nerves into her mouth. With those words, Jane fell apart. She involuntarily becked her hips up into Maura, moaning then blonde's name as she came.

"Oh god, Maura! Mmmm!" she moaned, Maura not slowing down at all. When Jane's orgasm subsided, Maura removed her fingers from inside the brunette and, making sure Jane was watching, licked them clean of her juices.

"My turn." Jane said, rolling them over so that she was on top. Jane's hands when straight to the smaller woman's breasts, massaging softly and revelling in how perfectly they fit into her hands. She pulled Maura in for a kiss, leaving one hand playing with a pert nipple and the other one sliding towards Maura's core. She pushed her hand into Maura's panties, going straight to massage her throbbing clit. Maura moaned into the kiss and Jane moved down to start kissing her neck. She continued to tease Maura for a while until she finally moved her hand lower, feeling Maura's wetness instantly. She slid two fingers inside and slowly started to thrust, feeling the vibrations from the moans emanating from Maura on her throat. She picked up the pace and added another finger, making Maura moan even more.

"Jane, oh god, I'm going to cum!" she groaned, her eyes closed tight.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Maura was moaning Jane's name and some other incoherent words. Jane continued her ministrations until Maura's orgasm had completely subsided. She placed a hot kiss on Maura's lips and them removed her fingers, licking them clean. They lay there for a couple of minutes in complete silence until Jane finally piped up.

"Holy fuck." she said, breathing heavily.

"Jane, language." Maura reminded her.

"That was amazing." she said, turning to face the woman laying next to her.

"I know." she grinned, obviously pleased with how everything had turned out. Jane thought for a minute and then spoke again.

"Did you plan this." she asked.

"Well, when I invited you to the club I had something like this in mind." she admitted.

"And when you said you'd stay with me all night." Jane said, being cut of by Maura.

"I meant it." she smiled.

"Are we, is this... something?" Jane asked, really hoping the answer would be yes.

"I'd like us to be." Maura answered, obviously wanting the same from Jane.

"Me too." she smiled, rolling to spoon Maura.

She pulled the covers over them both and they sat in silence for a couple more minutes.

"I think I kinda love you, Maur." Jane said, sleepily.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura replied, lacing her fingers with the ones laying on her stomach. Both women were sound asleep shortly afterwards, both with a smile on their faces.

**Hope you liked it :) I loved writing this. It felt great to write something other than HSR. I'll try and write some more of that though, too. Review please ;)**


End file.
